The Eater
by Huntress of Eclipse
Summary: He is dead - supposed to be. But here he is, in the body of a Titan Shifter, masquerading as part of the Scouting Legion. He scoffed when the irony reached him. He, a chaos incarnate - weapon inventor, suddenly serving as a soldier for humanity. Well, he is only in it for the blood splattering. That's the only thing positive about coming to this world. Not Yaoi. Male SI-OC Dark
1. The Maniac

**I. The Maniac**

 _So I died, shot to the neck and there was painpainpain-_

 _And then I opened my eyes and rampaged._

 _Rip and bit and tore._

 _All that remains are carnage and bones._

When he came to, he was in a clearing covered with giant bones and skeletons. He held back a scream, because they are just that, a skeleton, no matter how large it was.

 _I did this._

He remembered, like some sort of hazy movie, the sequence of tearing down and biting and the bodies turning into steam.

 _I did this._

Not that he was horrified. He was an excellent weapon inventor. He know these scenes well enough.

 _I did this._

 _But I died?_

Is this heaven? Hell? He deserved to go to hell with all the weapon and torture he invented when he was working as the government's Research and Developement Team. Even among sociopath, his pechance for creating carnage had always been unnerving to the others.

Maybe that's why someone was sent to _off_ him.

What is odd was that his body is far smaller than he was used to. His body is supposed to be tall and lanky, not this small and thin -

It was like when he was 10 years old.

Maybe it will be one of the unexplainable things ever since he came to in this place.

 _Where am I?_

Bones and bones and skulls and ribs - _he faintly noticed that most of the limbs aren't propotional to the body it is attached to_ \- and nothing - an empty clearing and a few trees far in the horizon - _nothing_.

The air is clean and fresh, clear of even the slightest speck of pollution. The world he knew isn't like this. It had been polluted for years, empty clearings used for government of tourist attractions, the occasional plane that passes throught the sky - _nothing_.

Not even the smell of death and decay coming from the bones surrounding him.

He walked.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Two days passed, and still no sign of human population. He had been foraging for berries and trapping small animals to eat.

His first interesting sight - the first one that actually showed the difference between the world he knew and this world, comes in the form of and oddly disproportionate human by the height of 3m.

 _Not human,_ his mind supplied, _they severely lacked the intelligence and emotions._

The giant approached. He kept his distance. Suddenly it's speed increased and its hand shot out to him - which he quickly avoided.

Panic settled. He have no way to avoid this giant - not when the trees here are oddly high and there were no branch within his reach.

Drool was coming out of the creature, and the image of his torso seperated appeared, half in the creature's mouth, another half just… somewhere…

 _Now that will be quite the painfull death._

The problem is… did he want to die?

 _Absolutely not._

He was never athletic. He had been that geek, interested in anime and cartoons and movies anything computer, lucky enough to have a pechance of creating things of destruction and be recruited by the government.

Yes he learned self-defense, but he only _knew_ it, not practiced enough. His stamina is quite horrible. He can't fight nor run.

Another hand shot out, he scrambled away to make distance.

 _I don't want to die._

He avoided another hand, but it was to hastily executed. He fell on the ground. There was pain in his hands where he was sure a branch had scratched it -

 _And rage_

 **.o0o.o0o.**

The next time he came to, he was looking at a tiny steaming carcass with no head.

And he was up there, so very high, the trees seemed more smaller - still larger than him though - and the sky more reachable.

And everything else was so tiny, he could step on it.

There was an odd taste of blood in his mouth - a tang of metal that's both salty and sour. His quick mind drew the conclusion that he must've eaten the other's head.

His hands are skinless and steaming. It was slick with some sort of fluid. The fluid dropped to the ground and there was a hiss as the grass and a portion of the ground disappeared -

 _Acid, a potent one._

His limbs and torso are covered in some sort of… bones? An oddly shaped bone.

His stomach growled. For a moment he looked unsure of what to do, of what to _eat_ when he was as large as is.

 _Right, he can bite the other giants._

There was an unsettling feeling in his gut that screams and berates him to remember - that screams that this is all _familiar -_

He ignored it.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

One month. He had figured most of his powers, which is the ability to control acid, and shapeshift.

Becoming a giant was now a method of quick travel for him. He'll last about half a day running from one forest into the next, killing off the other giants as he took a bite from them, before getting out from the nape of the giant's neck and finding a good branch to rest on.

It was then that he found something… off in the horizon, a sort of grey line that was not supposed to be _natural_ in the nature.

 _Human population - or at least, intelligent being -_

 **.o0o.o0o.**

It was 3 days later; he reached the odd grey line, which turns out to be a giant wall almost 3 times taller than his giant form.

He shifted into a monkey giant and climbed up the wall. When the giant gripped his hand on the edge of the wall, he got out of the nape of his neck and quickly got into the top of the wall, letting the giant carcass fall off the wall.

He looked into the lands inside the wall - mostly clearing, but there are forest, and river, and town - _human towns_ \- here and there.

 _He missed this_.

He found some sort of makeshift elevator and got himself down, played the injured, amnesiac boy near the towns to get information – at first he didn't quite get what they are speaking, but he slowly realize it's German, which he had learned.

 _Wall Maria, Titans, Scouting Legion, Garrison, King -_

 _God,_ he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, _no wonder it sounded familiar._

 ** _Shingeki no Kyoujin -_**

He loves carnage. Blood and screams and anything gore. He relishes in it. Invented weaponry because of it. Addicted to 18+ thriller and horror movies because of it.

 _Nononononononono -_

Doesn't mean he loves getting stuck in it. Maybe the causing other people pain, the death and the blood, he'll relish in it, but not when he is one of the people on the game. One of the victims.

 _Nononononononononononono-_

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Year 834, 11 years before the Fall of Wall Maria, and he didn't quite _know_ what to do and where to go.

11 years is a long time.

Right now, he looks like his 10-years-old self. But he can force himself as 13 years old with how tall he was.

The enlisting age of Military is 15 years old, and on times of crisis, it'll be bumped down to 12 years old.

He has 2 more years before that and he still don't know if he wants to go to the military or not. If he did, it won't be the Garrisons or the Military Police. It'll be the Scouting Legion, because that's where all the carnage is. He can't stand the monotony that will be the life of Garrisons, nor will he stand the handling of rich snobs up in the Military Police.

No, he take that back. He's sure he'll get into the Scouting Legion. He is a Titan Shifter, one with special abilities. His regeneration is top notch. His survival will be the highest among the members.

Why did he worry about the world in the first place? One way or another, things will happen, and humanity will win. Just the matter of if he will survive or not.

His chances for survival, by being a Titan Shifter, already shot up to more than 50%. That, he can gamble with.

He'll need to get his ID paperwork done, if he ever want to step up the military. He'll get into an orphanage, pretend amnesiac, hang around for a few months or so before stealing the papers and disappearing.

He needs to collect money too, if he want to _invent_. Preferably underworld money, in large amount. He probably can't get much money by working for clean money. And also a secret base of sort, if invention of technologies are truly banned.

So much to do, so much to do.

But 2 years…

 _That's more than enough time._

 **.o0o.o0o.**

His name now is Theodore Lindsay. It was a random name that he picked. Equally as geeky as his previous name, but it was a start. A new beginning.

Everything in his plan went smoothly enough, except for the fact that he had no guts to enter the Underground City. Not when he is so small and so very defenceless.

He got his ID paperwork, opened a small street stall in the Karanese district where he offered to fix watches and weaponry. When a Garrison came and asked him to reff up his 3DMG gear, he took the chance to study the way it works.

Simple enough, but surprising that humanity came up with this technology in the span of 100 years after the Walls are built and everything from _Before_ are sealed.

It must've come from one of the hidden technology that are sealed. Something to ease the people and give them false hope that one day the Titans will be annihilated.

2 years passed, he hesitated to enroll because this is facing giant man eating monsters -

When the next year comes around, he straightened his back and strutted to the military enrollment.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Military is unpleasant.

His stamina is mediocre, his skills are only above average. Most of the horse despises 's only the theoretical part that he truly excels.

The trainer, Kevin Sukhanov, is a slave driver when it comes to physical drills.

The only other thing he excels truly is the self defence, if only because he knew moves other trainee doesn't.

That, and apparently he is extremely brutal in executing them all. And he kept on getting back up even after the most painful of the hits. Thanks to his Titan counterpart.

He is careful with any wounds and bruise.

3DMG theory is something he excel, but the practice? Not so much. He never had the best instinct when it comes to balance. Instructor Sukhanov had tutted in disappointment. 3DMG had the highest percentage in the score, also the most important thing when it comes to face the Titans.

The only thing that held him back is only that _goddamn 3DMG practical!_

That, and horse handling.

"Cadet Lindsay, if you are that frustrated by the practical, you should modify your gear, you're quite good at it."

He had been punching and kicking an innocent tree just because he can and he is so damn frustrated. It pays to have extreme regenerative abilities.

He quickly turned around, face the source and saluted, right hand over the heart, because the only one who mentions ranks are the trainers. "Sir Sukhanov!"

"At ease." Sukhanov broke into an easy grin. "I didn't know what the poor tree did to you, but thank you for not using the training dummy."

"Yes, sir."

"I know you are frustrated over 3DMG practical. You are excellent in all the other fields. Except horse handling and Self-Defence where apparently your techniques are just horrible and painful to watch. Modify the gear to suit your needs. It should be easy for someone like."

"Thank you for the advice, sir."

He took it.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Theo can't say he is particularly close to anyone, but he is on friendly terms with most of them, unless it's the self-defense class and everyone started to gang up on him due to his brutality.

He apologized numerous of times every time that brutal streak came out and broke a bone or two. They are all forgiving like that.

A small part of him is actually satisfied at the sound of bone cracking.

"Say, Theo! Where do you want to go after all this?" a brunette - Kreg - asked. He had been quietly eating his own dinner when Kreg and his gang sat on his table.

"Military Police?" Kreg's friend - Alvi something - asked. "Kreg and I kept on kicking your ass during self defence, but you are probably top ten."

"Who knows?" he smiled uncomfortably. He always avoided mentioning that he wants to join the Scouting Legion.

"Come on! Don't play coy!" Alvi - something said, "It's the Military Police right?"

"It's the Scouting Legion, actually." he said hesitantly. The table hushed.

"Why?"

"I just want to?"

"That's not a reason, Theo."

"You want me to spout some Scouting Legion bullshit propaganda, or you want me to go into a passionate speech of _Freedom_ and _that mysterious world out there_ or _I'll destroy the Titans!_ "

Kreg choked on his porridge. Theo scoffed.

 _See? This is why he didn't mention Scouting Legion._

 **.o0o.o0o.**

5 years later, he graduated in the 4th place. Kreg being first, a girl - quite the brutal one that aimed nutshots and equally scary on the 3DMG - being second, and Alvin as the third.

Year 843, two years before the Fall.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

 _Keith Shadis. Current Commander of Survey Corps and future Training Instructor._

 _Erwin Smith. Current Captain. 4 years senior. And future Commander._

He had of course, caught sight of them in the one month of the Scouting Legion initiation. They carried that air of leadership that he is jealous of.

One month, and today is his 1st expedition.

He sat on the horse, as it paddled to the gate.

"60 more seconds before the gate opens!"

The countdown started. It was a countdown to decrease the amount of time needed to get out of the gate. To decrease the amount of time the gate needed to be openned.

5 - 4 - 3 -

2

 _1_

Theo kicked off his horse, it began galloping. He remembered Erwin's genius strategy by using distance to cut down life lost, but it seems that this strategy is not yet in use.

His current position is in the 3rd utmost left wing, the formation is clustered, with the commander in the center.

He can see the seniors fighting against Titans, some failing, some succeeding. When the Titans destroyed the first in line, the second in line charged. Theo decided to join in the fray.

He sent his hook to the 5m Titan and flew close, quickly circling the head and cut the nape and jumping to the taller Titan - an 8m class - and did the same. He kept his hook on the neck to prevent himself from falling off the Titan as the body drop.

He could feel his knees getting the impact. There was a slight hiss as he adjusted his legs before he actually stood up. The 2nd in line - panting heavily after defeating a 8m class Titan - thanked him and returned to position.

 _He did this. He can do this._

They returned within the walls with whatever mission completed, and their numbers reduced by 20%.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

His 3DMG had always been more maneuverable. It was easy to turn around, keeps the balance better and saves more gas, thanks to his modifications. The speed remains the same though. He is not ready to increase the speed just yet.

Six months rolled on, he started to settle into the 3DMG and his specialty started to show up, which is predicting the momentum the hook will give if he shoot it this way or that. He made the wire on his hook unexplainably long just for that.

He offed the Titan, sent the hook into another Titan's shoulder, using the falling momentum and the hook pulling him to go to the Titan's shoulder and _cut._

 _Repeat._

There are other soldiers, more veteran who lacked the guts and hesitated to do what he does. It irked him so much. He scoffed at them as he swung around from one Titan to the next. Not even minding these _newbies -_ because the word _veteran_ doesn't fit them _-_ thanking him as he flew past.

If they got the time to be thanking him, they should be soaring in the 3DMG and go against the Titans or run for their lives - better yet, _die getting crushed by the Titans._ He'd like to see that, with popcorn in hand and a safe faraway location.

 _Consider it a movie, a very realistic gore movie._

 _Well,_ another possibility is that they are as gutsy as he is, but he only looked gutsier because to him, 15m fall is only an ankle spraining fall, not a bone breaking, harbinger of death.

 _Eh, might be, doesn't mean he is no longer pissed at them._

When the last of the Titans is about to fall, he shot his hook and jump to the ground, letting his hook slow down his descent.

He heard a slight sickening crack and pain blooms in his ankle. He spent a moment crouched on the ground, twisting his ankle here and there before daring to stand up.

"Impressive maneuvering skills there, Cadet."

Theo flinched in shock, wincing even more when he placed more weight than he intended on his injured ankle. He turned around and saluted. _Because only higher ranks call by titles._

He is faced with Erwin, who is sitting on his horse.

 _Surprising, considering Captains are usually in the center. They don't go out to the edge of the formation._

But then, Erwin is different than all the other captains.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your name." he demanded.

"Theodore Lindsay, sir."

The captain appraised him for a moment.

"Keep up the work."

With that, Erwin left.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Ever since the expedition where Captain Erwin noticed him, he was placed right under him, alongside a few other Cadets.

One of which, is a tall sniffing man by the name Mike Zacharius, who is the second in command in Erwin's squad. He had taken a few moments to take in his scent before scowling.

"I don't approve, Erwin." He said, "Too much blood. Too brutal."

It was interesting how Mike had deduced all that in their first meeting with only his scent.

"You have nothing to say about that, Theodore?" Erwin asked.

"No," he said, "Not when I'm quite infamous among the 91st squad for being a bone breaker and a heart breaker."

Erwin scoffed. "Cheeky, Cadet. I assure you that there is no heart for you to break in my squad, and that most of us are physically stronger than we look. Mike, spar with him. We'll see about recruiting him. Begin when the both of you are ready."

Both of them went into position. Theodore with the standard academy basics, Mike with the form he is the most comfortable with.

 _In, out, in, out –_

 _ATTACK_

He lunged forward for a punch, which was parried and returned with a punch. It sent Theo back, holding his stomach.

 _God, that was awfully painful._

"This," Mike said, "is the best in 91st batch?"

 _Oh, now I'm pissed._

He ran forward and aimed a kick at Mike's crotch, which was expertly blocked, followed by a punch to the face which sent Mike skidding to the side. He proceeded to grab his jacket and pulled Mike back into position followed by a sucker punch to the cheek.

"I tell you," Theo said, "brutal, not the best."

 _There're at least 7 people better than me when it comes to close combat, and practically a quarter of the class can handle the 3DMG better than he did._

Mike swung at him, which he clumsily avoided, followed by another punch to the gut which sent him wheezing for breath. He could feel a smug smile on Mike's face.

 _He really hates to be on the losing side._

He did lose, after the 7th punch to the gut.

"To tell the truth," Erwin said, "I don't like my assessment."

"Everyone doesn't like seeing me spar," Theo wheezed out. "Too brutal for someone weak, they said."

"I have to agree." Erwin said, "You love power and milked it for what it's worth. You gloat your victories up above."

" _Gloating_ is a bit extreme for me," Theodore pretended to wheeze out. By now, his stomach is no longer painful, but he needed to keep up the pretense. "It's a fact that I'm the better one."

Erwin quirked his brow, as if he is proving a point. "Tell me, why Scouting Legion."

"Freedom, what else?" He replied, and Theo cursed when he realized he replied it a bit too quickly.

"I can't see someone like you wanting _freedom."_ Erwin shot back.

"I want to eradicate the Titans," Theo said after a moment, voice dipping to show how serious he is, while in actual, he doesn't even care. "Totally eradicate them. It's a silly dream-"

"Not even close to the truth," Erwin cut in. "You just want to _destroy_ things – never mind if it's Titans or humans. Scouting Legion is your best bet."

 _He's sharp. Or maybe he is_ _ **that**_ _bad when it comes to hiding intentions._

 _No wait, this is the future commander he is talking to._

A laugh escaped his lips. Not far from him, Mike is scowling in disgust and Erwin is patiently waiting.

"You are _sharp_ , Captain." He said, "Too damn sharp. You could've let my motives hidden and treat me like other soldiers, but you _just_ had to pick _me_ – a carnage loving fool. Well, if you are willing to accept me as is, who am I to say no?"

Erwin scowled. "I do not approve of that mindset. But as long as you are willing to limit the damage to when you are fighting the Titans, I'll let you in."

"Deal, _Captain_."

 **.o0o.o0o.**

At first, Erwin didn't even _know_ of Theodore Lindsay. Erwin knew him as one of those Top Ten in the batch who have goals in the Scouting Legion. He is just one in a thousand.

But the first time Erwin saw him – _actually saw him –_ as he fight against the Titans, he discovered things – _unique_ things.

It was just the way he fights – the way he throw his body to the Titans without a care and the way he seem to cut in the bloodiest way possible, followed by the way he let his body free fall from the height of 14 meters with nothing but the grappler to slow the fall.

It's the little things which spoke a thousand words.

The way he aimed for Mike's vitals despite being comrades, the way a small smile broke into his lips when he made Mike winded enough with dirty and cheap tricks, the way his eyes shone with _hatred_ when he lost his advantage -

All these characteristics remind him of those who had stayed too long in the Military Police. Those who had let power and superiority into their head.

 _It's unnerving, how someone as young as him is quite… twisted._

He took him in – chained him down.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

 **A/N : Tell me if I miss anything**


	2. The Apprentice

**II. The Apprentice**

"When you said _chain me down,_ I thought it was some moral education," Theodore started, eyeing the chain clasped around his wrists. His eyes trailed the chains connecting to one another, finally ending in the cuffs held by Mike. "Not _this."_

"Mike is one of the most honorable soldiers we have here," Erwin said, "and, he volunteered himself. This will continue until you learn what's acceptable and what's not."

Theo slipped a glare in Mike's way. Mike is currently scrunching his face in distaste.

"You know it's pointless." Theo said, "My attitude won't change."

"It's only to measure how far you'll go." Erwin replied, "Mike will be watching you for at least a week."

Thankfully, the metal cuff is not on Mike's wrist. Mike had the choice to keep him close or let him go.

"Kinky, Mike," Theo said, "Kinky."

Theo had to give him thumbs up at Mike's skills to keep a straight face.

But there was a small twitch. It was enough for Theo to continue.

"Oh? What is your wife - or is it girlfriend? - going to think about you when you started to do _stuffs_ with a male?"

Mike yanked on the chain, causing him to stumble forward.

 _Why does he feel like Mike is going to stay strong to whatever sexual jokes he threw out?_

Theo doesn't look forward to it, _at all._

 **.o0o.o0o.**

He did know what is acceptable and what's not. He can hold himself back, he only needed a few releases occasionally. A week passed and Erwin let him off the chains, and he is eternally grateful, because _damn it -_

Mike is seriously really unbearable. The epitome of the perfect soldier. Egging him had been fun, that little twitch at the eyebrow or the lips is a tattletale of his annoyance, but getting _yanked_ by the chain is not fun, _at all._

That one time he mentioned about _man against man_ and _bed_ and _bdsm_ back in the mess hall had received him the most satisfying reaction. And the spectator's horrified faces are quite amusing, the chain yank and _punch_ to the gut, however, was not.

Traditional views doesn't really view gays and bisexuals in a good light.

Traditional views doesn't even _allow_ public sexual talks.

Too indecent and all that sass. Theo didn't know since he had never bothered historical texts if it's not about experiments, there was something about American flappers in 1920s that caused the lesser requirement for female state of dress..

"Pity, I'm free already." Theo said as he adjusted the feel on his wrist, "We haven't even have _one_ night _together."_

There was a twitch in Mike's eyebrow and Erwin quirked an inquiring brow.

"I'm guessing _this_ is going to be a common occurrence."

Mike nodded.

"My mistake," Erwin said.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Theodore is assimilating as well as he could with the rest of Erwin's squad. For all the brutality and posturing he did, he is the youngest and therefore, the _baby_ of the group.

Every sharp jabs and insults were waved off, every sexual jokes and innuendos were returned with _what can a brat like you know about sex,_ every spar ended in his defeat and it was irking him to no end.

Apparently, Erwin had warned them about sadism and mouth sharper than knives.

Their banter became a ritual in the team. After it was found that Theodore is _extremely_ resilient despite his stick-thin body, physical violence was included in the game.

Nothing fatal or too painful, but Theodore spent most of his time with Erwin ever since, just to avoid the brawl that was sure to come every time he met the rest of the team.

That, and so that his quick regeneration doesn't make itself known.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Another 5 months. Erwin's squad had gotten tight knit. A member had been replaced, but they are still working as well as ever.

Except when it comes to Theodore and said new _innocent_ member. The sexual innuendos and cruel jokes which had been curbed by the senior member's attitude had came back full force when he is describing the time Erwin had chained him into Mike, and now the new member is incapable of looking at Theodore and Mike together without blushing and stuttering.

He had received another punch to the gut from Mike.

But it's been almost a year since he worked as Scouting Legion. He is sure his savings are more than enough -

No, it _is_ enough.

He'll travel to Shiganshina to bury some weapons and search for Grisha Jaeger - if he is lucky enough that Grisha is in vicinity. Also search around Trost and Karanese district - or maybe somewhere in Wall Sina - for a suitable laboratory spot. One which is hidden from sight.

That'll take one week tops, if he can smuggle out 3DMG to ease the search.

No wait, he can steal it from some unsuspecting Garrisons if the need arise. They have a bad habit of leaving 3DMG around when they got too drunk.

 _Today is two days after the last expedition - Erwin will be too tired after writing letters to the families whose member had fallen in the expedition._

"Captain," he spoke to the man scribbling on his paper, "I request for a leave."

Erwin stopped doing his paper.

"I already have the permit." Theo said as he gave the sealed envelope.

 _Not that Erwin will believe whatever written in the permit._

Erwin opened the envelope and read. "What for? It was written that you'll be visiting your orphanage at the Karanese, before setting to Shiganshina to a friend's funeral. I doubt you care about these things."

"Actually I'd like to get some _things_ in the Shiganshina District. I want a specially produced 3DMG part that I can't find anywhere here. And Karanese so that I can hide those specially produced parts."

"Sometimes, I forgot you actually _modified_ our gears." Erwin said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go ahead, do so as fast as possible."

 _That's… a bit too easy…_

"Thank you, Captain."

 **.o0o.o0o.**

He found the hiding place in a brothel in Wall Sina. Not the cheap brothel either - the one with truly beautiful girls and satin dresses with golds and diamonds.

But the deal had been good. He was offered the lower grounds in exchange for constant supplies of 'Elixir of Youth'.

A total scam, but he _is_ capable of making drinks that have the same effects, drinks that keeps the _beautiful youthful_ faces. The type of drinks that will _ease_ the muscles and _boost_ the energy.

He offered the same to the other brothels. Hid stashes of weapons there and started constructing tools and weapon parts.

The trip to Shiganshina had been half successful. He buried his weapons - bombs and hazy gasses - along the wall beside the Shiganshina Gate to inside Wall Maria.

Grisha Jaeger was somewhere in the north - unreachable with the time constraint he have.

 _But the Fall is closing in -_

 **.o0o.o0o.**

 _Grassland and no trees._

Of course this is a common occurrence out during the expedition. It's hard to pass through the forest with huge cargos, even if it heightens the fighting chance.

Every Titan stimulation back in the Trainee Camp were made in forests. The best lesson they could give about going against a Titan in grasslands are theories of where to cut, make the Titan fall, aim for the neck.

Not many are willing to jump on top of a Titan's moving limbs.

 _Risk of being eaten, loss of momentum, lost of footing, of falling -_

Not that he had _much_ problem.

He'll never surpass the likes of Erwin and Mike, much less _Levi_ , but he have an advantage of being capable of _landing_ without the fear of immobility due to broken bones.

He is the most capable in grasslands - that's probably why Erwin took him to his squad.

 _A 20m class Titan, a 15m class Deviant, and two 5m class coming from the right side._

He pretended to look forward - pretended not to notice while sending the occasional glance to the right where all the current chaos are so that he can watch the destruction in peace -

Erwin seems to notice the chaos and _ordered him_ to help them.

Theodore scowled and pulled his horse to the right flank. He surveyed the situation once more.

5 soldiers, one of whom is holding the spare horse, while the other 3 were occupied with the Deviant, the last one is in trouble facing the two 5m class.

He aimed for the one closest - the 5m Titan whose back is facing him. A simple hook to the neck and a clean cut later, the Titan's body started swaying. He quickly shot his grappler to the arms of the 20m class Titan.

 _That soldier should be able to handle the other Titan. If not, oh well._

When the arm raised up and the Titan made a grabbing motion, he quickly realized jumping to the _arm_ of a Titan is a hasty decision.

Gaining footing on the body of the Titan is hard, especially on its limbs.

He let the Titan grab him - _god he can hear his ribs crack at the force_ \- positioned his hands and arms so that he could cut the Titan's fingers and break away from the grip.

He was getting closer and closer to the face -

He managed to break away when the Titan's finger loosened up enough. He quickly shot his grappler to both of the Titan's eyes - _a little higher than the eyes, since he is falling -_ and pulled up, using the sword to stick to the cheek of the Titan before scrambling to the back of the neck and _cut._

The next one - _he've never face a Deviant alone, these…_ _ **newbies**_ _doesn't count -_ he aimed his grappler to the shoulders.

There are 2 more soldiers remaining, one is thrown back and forth due to the Titan's motion, the other is panicking and trying his best to injure the ankle.

 _The hard thing about fighting Deviants on ground are the constant back and forth motion of the whole body. It shakes off the grapplers and humans fall to their death._

The Titan spun its shoulders, and he could feel he is being yanked to the front of the Titan - _getting yanked in the air is quite unnerving, even more so when the Titan is staring at him like food, he is never more grateful that he increased the grappler distance by 3 folds -_ and he shot his other grappler to the chest of the Titan - _before he got thrown to the other side -_ so that he can get closer -

Momentum brought him to the back side of the Titan, where he buried his sword as deep as possible to the Titan's flesh. He released both of the hook from the Titan's body.

 _The waist is the body part that the Deviants are incapable of moving much._

But he needs to move fast before the Deviant's hands swat him off.

There was a scream - maybe that soldier being thrown around in the air finally got caught - and Theo took the Deviant's lack of movement as a chance to shot up, to the neck -

 _Cut -_

He stayed on the Deviant's neck as it fell. He don't want to jump down and irritate his ribs further - _he've been ignoring that pain ever since that crushing grip -_

He took a deep breath, and there was a twinge of pain - _a rib broken._

He braced for the impact as the Titan fell.

He let the dust settle for a bit before surveying the surroundings. He deemed it safe enough and that Erwin won't be putting him up for some sort of ban or punishment due to unsatisfactory performance.

He whistled, the horse - _one of the few rare ones that doesn't buckle and kick when he came to close -_ came, and he got up to the horse back before riding back to the center. He can say that he broke a rib, and Erwin won't be sending him to the sides _then_ he can enjoy the view.

He _needed_ to stick the bone together for his regenerative ability to kick in.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

 _Reddish brown hair, slanted brows, black droopy eyes, thin lips, chiseled jaw and finally high pointed nose dotted with_ _ **freckles.**_

It's been such a long time since he saw his reflection. He had almost forgotten his face. Back home, _before,_ he had taken mirrors for granted because the only time he needed mirrors were before presenting a project.

The sun was setting, the Scouting Legion had taken residence in one of the old ruins, which stood near a river.

He's feeling sticky, smelly just plain… _disgusting._

 _Baths_ are a serious luxury. Back in the HQ the soldiers are allowed to the bath only once per day, and it was a public bath. But here on the _Outside_ , only if they are lucky enough and had the time.

He settled on splashing some water to his face, irked that those _freckles_ isn't something water can get rid off.

 _Mike spent most of his times outdoors and he still have no freckles._

He tugged on his hair and found that it almost reached his nose. He sighed and combed his hair back before standing up and entering the ruins.

"Hey, hey, good job." Edward - _a senior of Erwin's squad -_ came up to him. Theodore didn't return the greeting, instead he snatched one of the breads nestled in his arms and took a bite. Edward scoffed, used with Theo's rudeness.

"Brat, I'm complimenting you right here."

Theodore only hummed in response. "Erwin is in the with Commander. Mike is probably on the roof _tasting_ the air."

"I'll be delivering dinner to Mike first then." Edward said before he chuckled and added. "Don't pick a fight while I'm gone."

Theodore scowled. He is conservative enough to not pick fights for the hell of it, unless he was sure he will be getting scott free.

 _Which is most of the time, but he hadn't done anything yet._

"It's been _months,_ and I haven't started a brawl."

Edward laughed. "You _will_ with your attitude."

Theo jabbed his side as he pass. Edward winced and took a moment to fumble with the breads, careful to not drop other people's dinner.

He stepped into the main hall, where all the other soldiers will be eating and resting if they are not on guard duty.

 _He is supposed to be resting here too, but he is usually too uncomfortable to actually sleep, ended up searching dozed off Titans to maim._

Well he's only here to give an oral report and show his dog tag to cross out the survivor's name.

"Hange, don't-"

"Hey! I saw you! You are _sooo_ awesome back when you are defeating the Titans! Thank you for saving my friend! She's in the squad you saved!"

He bit into his bread and leaned on the stone wall, appraising this stranger who had suddenly blocked his vision. The stranger continued with her thanks and her praises, before she pulled the girl who had been trying and failing to hide behind her.

"Oh! I'm Hange Zoe and this is Anna, she is the one you saved!"

The new girl blushed and stuttered. "Thank you for saving me."

Theo raised an inquiring eyebrow, half surprised that there _is_ _someone_ in Scouting Legion fying for him. _He wasn't joking when he said he is a heart breaker._

"It'll do you well to actually watch where you are going."

"I - yes, thank you for the advice."

Theodore took another bite on his bread - _the last bite -_ keeping his silence and _waiting_ for them to go away.

They didn't.

The taller of the two - _Hange Zoe, future Captain and the only brain in the Research and Development -_ kept on blathering about Titan cutting techniques and _do you have some tips?_

"My tips," he said, "is for you to go and die."

 _Really, they are better off dead._

"Aww…" Hange sighed as she circled her hands around his shoulders, "Don't be so mean? Share your secrets? You are one year below me and Captain Erwin took you under his wing!"

Displeasure rolled off him in waves at the casual contact. He curled his fingers around her wrist and _twist_ so that she is pinned to the wall.

"My advice, fuck off and _die."_

"Theodore!"

There was an impact on his stomach and _pain_ and he was sent skidding back. It took a moment to ease the pain, before his glare settled on Mike - who stood beside Hange with his legs raised - _Mike's kicking power had always been excellent._

"I'll be reporting this assault to Erwin." Mike said.

"Do so." Theo said, "And maybe everyone here will understand I do _not_ want to get involved in whatever shit going down here. The _only_ reason I bothered to help was because Erwin _ordered._ Tell me whatever punishment I'm receiving tomorrow. I'll be blowing off some steam."

Killing sleeping Titans had always been therapeutic.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

 _Erwin you bastard._

He held back to urge to gnash him and tie him to whatever torture device he got his hands on.

Hange is humming merrily on his side as the horses gallop. She is humming a bit _too_ happily.

 _Your punishment is to make Hange Zoe your apprentice until Hange had deemed that you have taught her enough._

Bullshit. When will there be an 'enough' when it comes to researchers?

He is being placed into a unit up front, a bit to the right side, this is rather irking compared to his usually safe near the center spot.

 _I'll just teach her whatever, and say that there's nothing more to teach. Or_ _ **maybe…**_

They are in the 2nd day of the expedition and they are _once again_ running through the grasslands to get back.

 _Titans, two 15m class and a 3m class._

The unit beside was about to engage, but he called them off.

"No need! Hange and I will handle them!" he shouted as he pulled the horse to the Titan's direction.

Hange looked thrilled as she followed closely beside him. " _Oh!_ Are you going to show me some neat tricks to fight a Titan?"

" _Yes,"_ he gritted out, "First is to take the Titan's attention and be the bait. Look."

When he is close enough to the nearest Titan - a 15m class - he used his swords to cut off some part of the Titan's ankle.

The Titan dropped into his knees.

Still on his horse, he circled the Titan once, gaining its attention. The Titan extends his hand and managed to snag his cloak and pull him up above the Titan's face -

He shrugged off his cloak, jumping down and aiming his swords straight to the Titan's eyes before he scrambled for the neck and _cut._

Taking the Titan's attention and letting it bring you up instead of going up with 3DMG. An effective move if you have room to cut down the Titan's hands.

Technically, he _is_ teaching her. He is just starting with one of the most riskiest.

 _If he is very lucky, the Titans will eat her. If he is just lucky, Hange will deem his teachings too dangerous and call off the apprenticeship._

But Hange grinned, shouted some words and took the Titan's attention, and repeated what he did with an ease as if she is actually having fun in the playground instead of battling Titans -

 _Getting rid off her will be hard, isn't it?_

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Two months later, with Hange is still alive, kicking, and still following after his every steps.

He sent her to suicidal missions, methods that will do the _extreme worst_ if it fails. He almost - _almost -_ decided to lay it thick and just send her to the stomach of the Titan to try to cut out from inside out. But Erwin would have him on the execution ground if he did so.

How she is still alive by this point, it eludes him by this point.

Hange is not a Titan Shifter, a small slip up will end on her death. She is naive and stupidly courageous it's _laughable._

 _Erwin is as stoic as ever, as if he predicted this outcome. Mike can be seen hiding occasional smirks from him. The rest of the squad were giggling like he have a crush on Hange, which he does not._

 _ **The bastards.**_

The only good thing he have concerning Hange's apprenticeship concerns Hange's friend - _that blushing stuttering disgraceful mess -_ where she changed those _doe eyes filled with awe_ into _hatred hatred hatred_ at him ordering her friend to her death.

 _Not that her opinion matters. If Hange listens to his suicidal orders then_ _ **she**_ _is the one who needs a fixing._

"It doesn't matter either way, right?" she said, "As long as it finishes whatever needs to be done, I'm willing to use any method. Most of the soldiers just doesn't understand that."

 _See?_

Theodore is standing slightly behind Erwin's side, holding back the smirk threatening to split apart his face. Mike, on Erwin's other side, had sent a warning glare in his direction.

They are currently in Erwin's office to reevaluate what Hange learned during the 2 months of apprenticeship. Theories about defeating Titans are questioned and answered, accompanied by the small extras that she learnt by watching him.

It only went downhill when Hange's definition of humanity are questioned.

" _Humanity is a mean to end my curiosity."_

" _You want something, do it, don't be afraid to sacrifice. Isn't that what Scouting Legion is?"_

" _Scouting Legion looks cool. So I was fine with joining my friend here."_

" _I am ready to be sacrificed, though it's a pity that I am so_ _ **ordinary**_ _that I'm sacrificable."_

He raised his hands to Mike in a placating manner - _though he was sure it ended more as antagonizing -_ and let the smirk paint his face

 _Hey, hey, it's not my fault._

Really, he never taught her anything concerning something as flimsy as _humanity_ and _loyalty_ and _humility._ That's all Hange's raw opinion.

 _Hange always had the systematic approach. She may took initiative in leaderships, but it's only because she convert every human's value into numbers to know which one is sacrificable, which one is rare gem. She knows what to do, she keeps a clear head, she is stubborn as a mule and she detaches herself from humanity._

 _There is no one more alike to him than Hange Zoe is._

When Hange is dismissed, Theo broke down into laughter. Erwin hummed and placed some extra notes on the paper.

"Maybe in 1 year or 2 years, she'll be a good captain." Erwin said, "Keep watching her."

 **.o0o.o0o.**

 **A/N : Hange still haven't got her love for Titans.**

 **And also, this is my first male OC, so it's bound to be more challenging. I kept on finding myself referring to Theo as 'she' and 'her'. TwT But thank goodness I'm masculine enough to write this. And thank goodness I've got a good real life reference for Theo (my brother, he is a sadist who keeps on pranking me TwT).**

 **Oh! And I'm bumping the rating of this story up to M rating. I realize it will be too much gore and tragedy with this kind of OC, so yeah. Lastly...**

 **I'M SO HAPPY SO MANY FOLLOWED AND LIKED THIS STORY WHEN IT'S ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER! AND SO MANY REVIEWS** **!**


	3. The Criminal

**III. The Criminal**

He sat on the desk and read some of the papers Erwin got, Erwin is scribbling some report in his clean cursive.

Theodore clicked his tongue. Helping Erwin with his papers had _somehow_ became a habit when he needs to avoid the rest of Erwin's squad. He did the solo drills much earlier than the military, and then join the team drills on the evening. The rest of the time spent with Erwin in his office, or accompanying Mike as the training overseer, and if unlucky, Erwin's squad would drag him down to town.

Theodore rearranged the papers, separate it into different envelopes before tucking it into the drawer.

Erwin is still writing something.

Theodore belatedly remembers that he _just_ filed the reports.

Curious he leaned on the desk, Erwin moved his hand to the side so Theodore can see what is on the paper.

"Thoughts?"

Analysis of how far human sight goes and how sharp the hearing is, followed by comparison of Titan's speed with horse, cargo, and human speed. And the range of Titan's sensory, followed by the prediction of the most effective number in a team and calculations of the survival rate.

All of them used to draft a battle formation.

"Long Distance Enemy Detection?" Theodore hummed. _This is the formation._ "I don't know, I'm not the tactician here."

Theodore may be a genius in weaponry, but he's the type of people that will just _charge_ forward. Politics and long term planning had _never_ been his forte.

Erwin's hand moved back to the paper, circling a word -

"All I need left is to device a long range quick communication. Perhaps a colored smoke gun. Do you think you can make it?"

"Just by asking that, you've insulted me." _This world's technology is_ _ **nothing**_ _compared to the standard he is used to._ "Spare me a few days and I'll go search for available parts."

He can design the flare gun and Hange will be assembling the parts to a prototype - he doesn't want to waste his time on something _so_ simple. Hange will be ecstatic - one of the good things about having Hange as a slave -a _very enthusiastic_ slave.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

It was dark out, but Theo remained in Erwin's office - _he's still free loading in Erwin's office since his rank is not high enough to warrant a personal room -_ with a lantern to finish a few design addition to the flare gun.

He'll give the design sheet and the parts to Hange tomorrow to assemble it.

The door suddenly banged open, and Erwin entered the door, followed by Mike who is holding _someone_ inside a bag -

"You should've asked my help if you are kidnapping someone," Theo said.

Erwin scoffed, not at all surprised that Theo is in his office - he expected it - and a nod to Mike is all he needs for Mike to throw whoever inside the bag to the room.

"We found a spy," Erwin said.

A smile tugged Theo's lips when he realized just _what_ it is that Erwin is asking from him.

"Tie him to a chair while I collect some…" _god, Theo can't stop smiling even further at the thought of_ _ **those**_ _things_ " _ **tools.**_ "

 _There are a lot of reasons why he chose Scouting Legion over other factions, but_ _ **this**_ _is one of the reason he loves Erwin the best._

Theo returned with a bag, proceeded to align the items from the bag before he clasped his hands together in _glee._

"We still need him whole and functional, Theo," Mike said.

Theo scoffed. Doesn't matter since this guy - _captive? -_ looks like he is already about to break. It wouldn't take _too_ long. There won't be _too_ much damage -

"Let's begin," Theo said as he took one of the syringe - _the one with dangerous acidic content coming from his Titan form, only diluted -_ and twirled the thing.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

"Fucker," Theo scoffed as he returned the _tools_ to the bag, "That's disappointing. Didn't take even half an hour to get the names out."

"Perhaps using that poison," _Theo inwardly shouted that_ _ **that**_ _syringe content is_ _ **acid**_ _not_ _ **poison**_ , "is a little excessive," Mike said as he looked at the captive.

The captive looks otherwise fine _\- no wounds, no gashes_ \- but a closer look will reveal something black, dark, _decomposing_ along the arms and legs, and that the captive seems to be screaming for the _pain_ and the _burn -_

"But there won't be blood spilt," Theo said simply. "I don't want to clean the mess."

"He still need to be in working order, Theo," Erwin said. "I need him to spy for _Lobov."_

 _Lobov_

That's the name of the one who sent the spy to sabotage Scouting Legion. Lobov should've been smarter than to use a _recent trainee_ \- someone who had just graduated - as a spy among _professional_ ranks.

"He can move just fine." Theo answered, "I'm careful enough to use an extremely _weak_ version of the poison."

 _An extremely diluted version of the acid._ So that when he inject it to the blood stream, it will harm the blood stream but it will be too weak to reach the heart.

Theo kicked the chair, pulling along another syringe. "Oi, move, if you don't I'll test the _full power_ of the poison on you. Doesn't matter either way."

The captive raised his head and struggled against his bindings for a bit, before slumping down and heaving in air.

"See?" Theo said smugly.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

"Hange Zoe!"

Breakfast in the Scouting Legion Mess Hall quieted down when Theodore entered the room hollering the name. Hange immediately broke apart from her group of friends - _how someone crazy and dysfunctional like her have a lot of friends, Theodore will never know -_ and _bounded_ towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"Master!" Hange exclaimed in happy surprise, "What brought you here?"

Hange had taken to calling him _Master_ some when within the two months she was apprenticed. To his horror, he can find himself feeling _pleased._ He kept on reminding himself that Hange isn't as simple as he'd like to think.

 _Hange knows how to stroke someone's ego._

"I have something you might be interested in doing," Theodore said as he pulled a small leather satchel and a scroll.

Hange - greedy pig that she is - immediately snatch the items from his hands before he could even _pull_ the whole item from his bag. She bounded to the nearest table and _swiped her hands across the table,_ causing all the plates and bowls and _food_ of the other soldiers to fall to the ground in waste. She kicked the leg of the bench, causing it to be overturned, along with the soldiers sitting on it.

 _Vicious,_ Theo thought, _that woman is._

He didn't know if he should be happy or go into a murder spree when _this_ kind of woman placed him in high regard.

The soldiers on the table Hange had taken over decided to move into another table. Those who seems like they want to teach Hange a lesson were waiting until he is done discussing some things with her.

Hange opened the scroll on the table. Reading whatever in it quickly before she squealed in delight, jumped to the air, snatched the satchel and emptied whatever content from inside the satchel. Gears and pipes and plates and screws of different size and shape poured out.

Hange looks like she is ready to hyperventilate.

"I need you to-"

Hange stomped her foot on top of the table, her body leaning forward as she pulled his collar to her. He leaned back as far as possible, surprised at Hange's show of joy - _violence?_

" _ **You can rely on me for this, Master,"**_ Hange said feverishly, maniacal joy can be seen dancing in her eyes, "I'll finish this by sunset _._ No later than that."

"Actually," _he needs to deliver some 'Elixir of Youth' to the brothels,_ "I have something to do by afternoon-"

"Then by afternoon I'll be done!" Hange declared, "I'll join you wherever you are going this afternoon!"

 _What the heck - how should he explain that he is going to a_ _ **brothel**_ _and not a super secret excursion?_

"I'll be back after dinner, so just take your time - "

" _ **No!**_ " Hange pulled his collar even closer. " **Afternoon.** "

"Okay," Theo said "Afternoon."

Theo heaved a sigh of relieve when Hange released him. He adjusted his collar and exited the mess hall. Dealing with Hange had always - _always -_ been mentally exhausting. That's why he usually resorts to petty tricks and lies. It's a miracle it is still working by now.

 _Ha! As if he is going to return there by afternoon._

 **.o0o.o0o.**

"So Lobov," Theo asked, wondering, "Again?"

"Scouting Legion's funds is in danger of being cut off. It will be discussed in the Military - Noble meeting," Erwin said, "Lobov has a hand in this, and Commander trusted me to handle him."

Theodore nodded uncaringly.

"Mike and I will go to the Underground City to _hire_ an old contact. Theodore will stay in Wall Sina and spread some rumors about Lobov's illegal dealings."

"Cruel rumors?" Theodore smiled. He may not know many people well, but he is quite well known - the words he say held great weight.

And the _brothel_ \- good thing it coincides with his 'Elixir of Youth' delivery batch. He won't need to go back and forth. Brothels are gossip centers which craters all sorts of illegal dealings. Spreading rumors are easy when he have good connection with the brothels.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

 _To save humanity, strip himself from humanity._

This isn't exactly the first time he went against the law, but this is the first time _someone_ is aware of what he is doing.

It's a good thing Commander Shadis is quite open minded if it will keep Scouting Legion running. Erwin didn't want to enter the Central Dungeons because his lapse in judgement.

He never had to worry about Mike's loyalty, and Theo has always been himself - as long as there's an easy chance to see the downfall of something, _he'll take it._

 _Theo has never been a people person, but he hears rumors, so much of them, so accurate. Spreading some should be easy._

 _Theo himself seem to be having fun with the rumors circulating around that causes people to flinch away in his presence._

 _Strip away from humanity._

His plan was simple. Lobov is a noble of high standing and connected to the Military Police. His goal is to destroy Scouting Legion and give the funds to Military Police. But he is a noble - he have dark contacts somewhere - _assassinations, rape, murder -_ there should be plenty. His goal is to hire someone to steal those documents and keep it. _Make him paranoid._

And meanwhile rumors will circulate about his crimes. Lobov's usual contact will cut their alliance and he will fall.

He will take that chance to offer the documents to Zacklay. He will be trialed, and no one will support his claims.

 _Simple, but no room for mistakes._

He and Mike are just successful in hiring someone - the documents will be delivered tomorrow night to his office. They were about to walk back to the surface when there are _ruckuss._

Someone was wailing about broken bones - Erwin knows that is a fake - and the man, along with his followers, demanded reparations. There was annoyance painted on the opposing side - _3 cloaked teens -_ and there was a man trying to warn about something dangerou -

Too late. There was a flurry of movement. Mike was about to go and stop the fight, but Erwin stopped him.

The three teens are winning the fight, but under the cloak, hanging on their hips, are -

 _3DMG_

They expertly maneuvered to the air, and back down before disappearing among the run down buildings -

"Mike," Erwin called as he eyes the man that had tried and failed to stop the fight, Mike stiffened in attention, "I need that man for questioning."

Mike nodded.

He'll need to ask Zacklay if criminals are allowed in the military.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

When Mike and Erwin got down from the carriage, they were greeted by a bang, and there was a flare of black smoke aimed to the ground in front of them.

Theodore can be seen opening the window from Erwin's office as he twirled a gun like device in his hands. His smile is as irritating and as demeaning as always, but there was a _smug_ undertone to mark his win.

"So Erwin, how does the party go?" he asked. "Just so you know this _hardworking soldier_ has completed _all_ my task. I even went through an enraged berserker just to get this." He continued with a stroke to the flare gun.

Erwin scoffed. _Typical._

He ignored Theo and walked into the building - _to his office -_ to have a private discussion. After a brief explanation of what transpired, Theo hummed.

"I think Erwin got a thing for criminals, and he is pulling the whole Scouting Legion into business."

Theo's reward is a punch to the gut from Mike.

"We've got news from the spy we sent to Lobov." Erwin said as he raised a piece of folded paper from a small crack on the window.

"Eh," Theo hummed, "I'm surprised he turned out to be useful."

Erwin opened the piece of paper. There's a smirk playing on his lips. "It seems Lobov came to our _criminal targets_ and asked for their assistance to gain a _certain_ document from me."

"So perhaps we need to change our plan?" Mike asked.

"No, let it be."

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Theo scowled. "When this ends, I want a 3 days vacation."

"Oh shut it baby," Liska - another member of Erwin's squad - said. "It's just getting a little dirty, what are you so scared off?"

It's exactly because he is getting dirty that he does not want to join this mission. The _smell, the humidity, the rotten roden corpses, spiders crawling, houses in ruins, sewage water leaking from pipes -_

He avoided stepping into a puddle of water - _black and filled with lumps and there's something_ _ **wriggling -**_

 _Never_ in his previous world did he enter a place as _disgusting as this._

This… _this_ is one of the reasons he cancelled his plans to opening a business in the underground city. He _can't_ stand this place.

Edward laughed and hit his back, causing Theo to almost lose his balance and _almost_ coming into contact with the stone wall of a house which is _smeared with something_ _ **brown**_ _and_ _ **decomposing**_ _._

Theo paid him back by tripping Edward's feet.

"Didn't peg you as the clean type, Theo," Peter, another part of Erwin's direct squad, gruffly said, "With how you practically drench yourself in blood."

"I have _no_ fondness over decomposing items."

"Target sighted," Mike interrupted, his hands pressed as close as possible to his nose. "3 cloaks. 2 men and a girl. 9 o'clock. Complete with 3DMG."

Theo took a curious look at the target. _Ah…_

 _Levi, isn't it?_ That haircut is recognizable anywhere.

"I'll take the girl," Liska said.

"I'll handle one of the men. Edward will function as back up to the both of us."

"I will be handling their leader - the black hair. Mike as my backup, Theo will be back up for the whole squad." Erwin decided.

"I'll follow from afar and decide which idiot makes the blunder," Theo said.

"In your dreams," Edward retorted.

"They are starting to notice us."

"Begin!"

Theo stood back, hands slipped to his belt as the others lunged forward. He took the further road, taking advantage of the stalactites and stalagmites to rest on the roofs of the cave to have a better view of the chase.

He didn't know about the two other people beside Levi - but _Levi -_

It's years before the story even started, looking at his condition, it is unlikely that he have someone to teach him -

 _He's a bloody genius on 3DMG. Not up to par to what he remembered, but the potential is there._

He clicked his tongue because he is _jealous._ He quickly dropped down - _Peter is doing fine and Lista is being backed up by Edward, but Mike had joined the scuffle with Levi -_ and shot to the direction he last saw Mike and Erwin.

The scene he came to wasn't pleasing. Levi managed to release himself from Mike's hold as is making a run.

Theo darted to the building Levi is about to pass - _there's some barrel up here -_ and shot his 3DMG, one to one of the barrels, and the other to the edge of the building and jump down and -

 _Stop._ He skidded down the wall as he let the barrel he pulled drop down _on top of Levi._ Whatever liquid inside there - _alcohol? Beer? -_ bursted out with the impact.

 _And Levi is still able to stand -_ albeit he seems pained and heavier. Theo dropped to the ground and slid his legs across Levi's - _Theo scowled when he realized the barrel's content is not alcohol, but_ _ **oil**_ , _funny thing, Levi seems to be scowling for the same thing -_ and he placed his whole weight in pinning Levi down.

Levi threw him off, kicking Theo in his abdomen. Theo managed to find his balance and splashed onto _sewage water._

 _Now his hands are dirty._

When his mind return back to the chase, Mike was already pining Levi down - _that's not fair, Mike is much heavier and stronger than he is -_ and Levi struggled - _but he is succeeding -_

And Lista and Peter came, bringing their own respective targets while Edward followed behind, ready any moment for an escape attempt.

Levi was silenced the moment the both of them are threatened. Eyes filled with _hate hate hate_ aimed to Erwin because he _clearly_ is the mastermind -

"You snake! You're practically hanging on top of us without any effort to chase them!" Edward smacked his back.

He twisted away before Edward can secure a hold on his shoulder. Theo smeared his hand - _enveloped in sewage water -_ on Edward's face for even _attempting_ to do a noogie, shoulder squeezing, or _whatever_ it is in Edward's mind.

"I told you I'll be following from afar," Theo said, ignoring Edward's protests, "I am _ready_ the moment one of you idiots make a blunder."

Theo sent a questioning glance at Erwin, waiting for orders now that Levi is being held by Mike, and his two followers is being held by Lista and Peter.

"Where did you learn how to use 3DMG?"

Levi stayed strong, glaring daggers at Erwin until Erwin gave a twitch of his chin and Mike followed the cue. He slammed Levi's head to the sewage water that Theo had just landed into - _revenge feels so very_ _ **sweet,**_ _that's wonderfully done, Mike_ \- and Erwin demanded once more.

"Let me ask you one more time. _Where did you learn 3DMG?"_

There such intense emotion _swirling_ in Levi's eyes that screamed _hate hate hate -_

"Get off your high horse mister public servant!" the girl finally screamed. "We didn't learn it from anyone!"

"We picked up the skills to survive _here,"_ the blonde boy said, "Someone like _you_ wouldn't understand."

Erwin took a moment to decide if he should believe them, finally, he introduced himself, "My name is Erwin Smith. What's your's?"

Theo scoffed. Not that Erwin needed their names. It's quite famous around the Underground City. At least, he thinks their names are quite well known and Erwin is just asking for politeness.

"Farlan Church," the blonde boy answered. He sent a desperate glance to his accomplices to go along their demands.

The brunette relented, but there's still some fight in her, but her worry for Levi is stronger, "Isabel Magnolia."

Erwin stared at Levi, but Levi is still strong and fighting -

Theo released the daggers hidden in his sleeves and tapped the sharp edge to Levi's followers. The smug, superior grin painted on his face - _goodness, being superior to someone who is much_ _ **much**_ _stronger feels sooo_ _ **good**_ \- served to anger Levi.

Theo pressed the daggers _deeper_ into their necks. Blood trickled.

"Levi," he relented.

"So, Levi," Erwin tested the name, "how about a deal?"

 _Join the Scouting Legion and be free of your crimes, or go to the dungeons and be guarded by Military Police._

After a momentary glance at his two accomplices - _still threatened by Theo's dagger -_ Levi answered. "I'll take it. I'll join the Scouting Legion."

Theo quirked his brow when he noticed there's still the _spirit_ to _fight_ in Levi's eyes, and also the two accomplices' eyes - Theo knew when a person is plotting to kill someone - so he quirked a questioning brow at Erwin, but Erwin is as unreadable as ever -

 _Right, Erwin is the craftiest among humanity. He'd have some sort of plan - this_ _ **might**_ _be part of the plan -_

 **.o0o.o0o.**

"Damn that Erwin." Theo said as he slumped into the seat in the carriage. Three pair of eyes blinked in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

"Why the hell are you here?" The twin-tail girl - Isabel, was it? - exclaimed as she stood up, shaking the whole carriage with her.

"Half of the reason I'm here is because of you." Theo ended the sentence while glaring accusingly at Levi. Disdain were clearly written in his face, but there's a small confusion in his eyes -

"I smeared Erwin's face and Mike's nose with sewage water." Theo elaborated, "And suddenly he decided that I should be the one to keep watch on you."

Isabel broke down into laughter, while Levi scowled - not quite getting what Theo is talking about.

"You are the one who threw me into sewage water." Theo said, "I am only here to _kill_ , not scuffling into sewage water. If I come into contact with _any_ of that, then I'll be bringing the rest of the squad with me."

A chuckle escaped Farlan's lips before he hid it with his hands.

The window of the carriage slid up and Edward leaned in, a wide grin on his face as he said, "Hey, hey, that's what you got for smearing the Captain's face and Mike's nose. Poor Mike, you know his nose is sensitive."

 _This coming from the person who also got smeared with sewage water._

Theo reached his hand to the opened window and _slammed it down_ against Edward's arms. The resulting yelp is _very_ satisfying. He slid the window up once more - letting Edward's hands to escape - before shouting, "Oi Pete, Lista! Which one of you is driving the carriage because I _am_ going to kill Edward if he is!"

"Oh!" Lista exclaimed in glee, "Little baby is throwing a big tantrum because brother Eddy is being naughty?"

"I am!" Peter shouted back, "Edward is just there to bug you!"

With that, he shut the window and lock it, before slumping back to his seat.

It was Farlan's turn to laugh aloud. "You are practically the version of Isabel from the Scouting Legion!"

"Watch it blondie," Theo warned, "I still have the daggers up my sleeve."

There was a neigh of the horse up front, and the carriage started moving.

"Doesn't 3DMG complete set comes with blades?" Farlan questioned. "Why bring another set of dagger? It's not like the surface is dangerous."

"3DMG cuts are too recognizable. Too clean. I brought the daggers to prepare if Erwin needs someone dead or something. Turns out to be capture mission." Theo scowled.

The rest of the ride continued so, with Farlan and Theo discussing various of things while Isabel guffawed at whatever she saw on the street.

Levi kept his silence for the whole trip.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

 **A/N**

 **Theodore only love dystopia themes or horror, or thriller and maybe action. So while he is an avid follower of the main SnK storyline, he is not interested in the spin offs where it is more focused on comedy or drama. He don't know about 'SnK Gaiden: Kuinaki Sentaku.' The story about Levi's admittance to Scouting Legion.**

 **Therefore, he is almost entirely clueless in this chapter.**

 **SnK Gaiden: Kuinaki Sentaku will be a major part in the next chapter.**


End file.
